Tu Tío
by Miss Capriccio
Summary: [Mo Dao Zu Shi] ¿Qué clase de beneficio podría traer Wei WuXian? ¡Sólo problemas y caos! Y lo último que desearía en su vida es eso, más exactamente, a Wei WuXian. Entonces, ¿qué ocurre cuando ve una situación comprometedora entre su sobrino favorito y el innombrable muchacho?
1. Capítulo único

**Tu tío**

.

.

.

Es el comienzo de un nuevo año escolar en Cloud Recesses.

La ceremonia de apertura acaba de terminar y los alumnos se dirigen a sus respectivas aulas, hablando entre ellos a través de cotilleos sobre las materias que enfrentan y los profesores que les enseñan.

Sin embargo, su principal preocupación merodea incesante ante la duda de saber quién sería su tutor asesor de este año, rezan internamente con que no sea mar Lan QiRen, el mismo pese a tener un excelente reconocimiento sobre la calidad de sus enseñanzas, su excesivo apego por El cumplimiento de las reglas provocó que encabezara la lista negra estudiantil de impopularidad en Cloud Recesses por más de diez años consecutivos.

La campaña que anuncia el ingreso a las aulas para el comienzo de la jornada de clases suena estridentemente por todo el complejo estudiantil, tan similar a una alarma contra incendios que no es sorpresa que los nuevos estudiantes se muestren alarmados ante una posible amenaza de fuego.

Finalmente, todos los estudiantes ingresaron a sus confirmados salones y el silencio nuevamente reina entre los pasillos de la escuela.

Ante la ausencia del docente, los alumnos esperan ansiosos en sus asientos al comienzo de su primera clase, por el primer día de clases elegir el lugar que desearan, pero con el transcurso de los días el tutor asesor hará la distribución de la ubicación de asientos según lo más conveniente para el desarrollo de las clases.

El bullicio no era algo que caracterizaba a la sección D del cuarto año de secundaria, quizás porque los alumnos de Cloud Recesses sobresalían por su excelente comportamiento o porque en particular, el 4º "D" había tenido como tutor asesor a Lan QiRen por tres años consecutivos y al parecer, todo indicaba que seguiría siéndolo hasta que se graduaran. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, el ruido es provocado por una estruendosa risa que debería de la parte trasera del salón.

Al ser un nuevo año es común que se vean caras nuevas y se sienta la ausencia de los compañeros que se han ido, este año no es la excepción, pero esta vez parece ser diferente a los anteriores.

El chisme está prohibido en Cloud Recesses, tal como lo dicta una de las tres mil reglas de conducta talladas en la enorme muralla de piedra ubicada en la entrada de la prestigiosa institución, siendo que los alumnos se hallan en pleno desarrollo de la adolescencia, romper reglas parece una idea bastante tentadora y para los autores de tal escándalo auditivo se ve como una actividad cotidiana.

Un par de caras curiosas se asoman por encima de los respaldadores de sus sillas para saber la causa del alboroto, no podemos hacer nada de lo que planean para satisfacer su curiosidad, cuando una figura muy reconocida en el umbral de la puerta. No es el docente de turno, pero su presencia es similar o igual a la de uno. Con rapidez, los curiosos muchachos regresan su vista a los libros que tienen en sus manos, fingiendo que su lectura es la obra maestra ganadora de un premio nobel.

Con un porte elegante, uniforme pulcramente limpio, la camisa planchada, cabello bien recortado y una mirada indiferente, Lan WangJi ingresa a la habitación, dirigiéndose al pupitre que está cerca del escritorio del maestro, su asiento predilecto en todos estos años. En sus manos lleva su respectivo malentin negro y un pequeño libro de poesías.

El molesto ruido no pasó desapercibido para él, mas lo ignoró. Al entrar, hizo un rápido reconocimiento de los presentes en el salón y no tuvo que conectar muchas ideas para deducir lo que está pasado.

Ellos son los alumnos transferidos de la provincia de Yummeng, Jiang WanYin y Wei WuXian. Su tío le había comentado sobre el tema días atrás cuando lo ayudaba a organizar su planificación de clases para el bimestre. Según el tono irritado y molesto que usó para referirse a uno de ellos y la súplica inferida que hizo al manifestar su deseo de no tener el honor de ser quién le imparte clases, supo a su tío no le agradaba el susodicho muchacho.

Y al parecer, a él tampoco.

* * *

Lan WangJi nunca juzgó a alguien sin entender las razones o conocer previamente las circunstancias de la situación, siempre se esmeró en cumplir con el perfil de un estudiante responsable y aplicado, ayudando a quién más lo necesitó, tratando a los demás con respeto, cortesía e igualdad; tal y como le había enseñado su tío.

_Pero él ..._

_Él ..._

-¡Lan Zhan!

En polo y shorts deportivos, un muchacho de su misma edad viene corriendo en su dirección, tratando de llamar su atención mientras agita sus manos en el aire y grita su nombre a todo pulmón, para su molestia.

-¡Lan Zhan, mírame!

El chico nombrado sigue su posición sin prestarle atención a su escandaloso compañero, lo que observa con detalle, esperando la terrible parálisis facial de la que padece desaparecida ante las provocaciones del muchacho que no parece tener idea de algo llamado decencia o vergüenza.

Wei WuXian, al notar que sus hábitos habituales métodos para romper aquella inquebrantable mueca de indiferencia no dan frutos, decide probar con una nueva idea que el resultado tentadora. Colocándose en un plano donde Lan WangJi tiene una visión completa de su figura, lleva sus manos a las orillas inferiores de su polo deportivo y comienza a subirlo lentamente, mostrando la blanca piel de su abdomen pero no llegando a más.

El alumno que ocupa el primer puesto de todo el grado detesta con vehemencia este tipo de actos obscenos públicos. Wei WuXian lo sabía muy bien, por eso no tenía la necesidad de contar hasta cinco porque en menos de lo que creyó, su compañero abandonaba su asiento en las gradas totalmente furioso.

-¡Desvergonzado!

La ruidosa risa del travieso adolescente lo persigue hasta que ingresa al salón. Ni siquiera sabe porque insiste en tratar de descifrar lo que pasa, _él_ está fuera de todos los esquemas que conoce y no logra su gran afán por romper las reglas y ser tan desvergonzado.

* * *

Es la última clase de tutoría en el segundo bimestre y Lan QiRen le ha pedido a sus alumnos que escuchen su pertenencia y se retiren a la pérgola que se encuentra fuera del salón, esperando unos minutos mientras él reorganiza las mesas y sus respectivas posiciones a partir de de ahora. Cada fin de bimestre como tutor asesor, tiene como tarea ver la mejor manera de que sus alumnos puedan desempeñar con facilidad durante las clases, viendo a quienes necesitan ser asesorados y quienes pueden asesorar, todo de acuerdo al boletín de notas bimestral, los reportes de cada docente y la evaluación de conducta.

Las sorpresas se van dando una a en cuento el viejo supervisor llama a cada uno de los estudiantes para que tomen asiento en sus nuevos lugares y conozcan a su nuevo compañero de carpeta, aquel con quien tienen que trabajar en equipo por todo un bimestre o hasta que algún profesor de otra área hiciera su respectiva queja. Las muecas disgustadas y agradecidas no se hicieron esperar, pero lo que sorprendieron a todos y opacó cualquier posible disconformidad del último par de nombres que fueron perdidos.

-Lan WangJi. Wei WuXian.

Ambos, con sus correspondientes maletín y mochila en mano, son dirigidos hacia el fondo del salón, a la última fila de la columna del medio. La orden es clara y por eso nadie quiere decir nada para empeorar el tenso ambiente.

Quizá es la vejez o el estar renegando tanto que Lan QiRen ha perdido la razón. Sentar a esos dos muchachos juntos ¡Era como activar una bomba que en cualquier momento iba a estallar! Ellos no habían soportado y para su mala suerte, sus compañeros habían sido testigos de ello. Se odian y aunque uno de ellos es bastante despreciado para darse cuenta de la furiosa mirada que se dirige a su persona cada vez que tentaba su suerte al molestar al estoico chico, se define claramente lo difícil que se volvía respirar a su alrededor.

¿Qué trama su tutor asesor?

Los protagonistas de la dramática novela que se formaba en sus creativas mentes permanentemente ajenos a los susurros mal disimulados que se decían a su alrededor.

* * *

El profesor del curso de Ciencias no hace acto de presencia ese día, la causa de su ausencia es comunicada por la secretaría del colegio, un hecho que también sorprende a los estudiantes de cuarto grado. Normalmente quién era portavoz de los comunicados o cualquier inconveniente era Lan QiRen, entonces, la segunda sorpresa del día es anunciada.

El estricto profesor no ha venido a trabajar, al parecer, un asunto de suma importancia, porque incluso cuando hubo huelgas que causaron la suspensión de las actividades educativas, asistió con total normalidad.

¿Qué clase de meteorito había caído sobre la casa del viejo Lan QiRen?

Tan pronto como la bella señorita estuvo fuera del salón de clases, los alumnos exclamaron alegres su libertad momentánea hasta el timbre de la siguiente clase sonara. Sin un maestro a cargo y su amargado tutor asesor, ellos disponían del tiempo de las clases de Ciencias para hacer lo que desearan, mas la felicidad no les duró tanto como hubieran desearon.

Olvidaron un _pequeño_ factor, Lan Wang Ji está con ellos y es su compañero de clases, si el viejo hombre que encabezó la lista negra de impopularidad no se encuentra, él es quién le sucedió en el mando, no por algo era el Delegado del salón, la mano derecha del tutor asesor y su sobrino.

Justo cuando su último aliento de esperanza amenaza con retirarse sus adolescentes cuerpos, un rayo de luz ilumina sus oscuros destinos dedicados a repasar las lecciones de las clases anteriores y prepararse para los exámenes de fin de mes (aunque hayan dado uno hace sólo un par de días).

Wei WuXian se muestra de su asiento ante la atenta mirada de todos y en especial de su compañero de carpeta, se para al frente del pizarrón y exclama entusiasmado, una alegre mueca que describe sus emociones.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué hacen sentados? ¡El tiempo es oro!

Hay un momento de silencio, todos permanecen callados, incapaces de emitir una respuesta ante la tentadora propuesta del alborotado muchacho parado al frente. Disimuladamente, mira la figura de Lan WangJi, pero este parece ignorar todo, sacando de su maletín su libro de poesías favorito.

Ellos lo toman como un permiso concedido no expresado y no les tardó ni tres minutos en desocupar el cuarto de clases completamente, una excepción del indiferente muchacho que se concentró en leer los versos que tanto le gustaban. Él nunca fue un fanático de las actividades que involucraban demasiado contacto corporal.

Jiang WanYin se convirtió en extrañado al notar que su hermano tardó demasiado en regresar al campo de juego. Ellos junto con el resto de sus compañeros habían decidido tomar un pequeño receso de quince minutos ante el evidente que puede comenzar a hacer mella en sus cuerpos por la intensa actividad ejecutada antes.

El chico proveniente de Yunmeng modificado por su ceño fruncido encontró que ha pasado, tal vez su torpe hermano se metió en otro problema y esta vez sí lo atraparon, como el más sensato de los dos y menos problemático tendrá que abogar por él y evitar que mar sancionado, porque eso solo significaría que uno de sus padres debería asistir a la institución educativa. Realmente no desea eso, mucho menos si su padre se encuentra de viaje ahora.

Suponiendo que el primer lugar para buscar sería el salón de clases, allí estaría allí. Entonces, grabe que Lan Wang Ji está ahí. Esperaba no tener que hallar una escalofriante escena como las del programa de casos criminales que da una media noche.

Su aula es la última del pasillo, alejada de los demás salones, es un lugar poco transitado por el resto de estudiantes. Luego de ella no hay nada y con facilidad cualquiera puede olvidar que existe un salón más, por varios años fue usado como depósito de las sillas o mesas que no eran aptas para el uso de estudiantes, pero al verso el aumento desmedido de alumnado en este año, no hubo más opción que tuvieron dicho cuarto abandonado.

La puerta está cerrada, es lo que piensa Jiang Cheng una primera vista, pero al acercarse, nota que en realidad está entreabierta.

Que extraño

Intenta mover la pesada pieza de madera, pero desiste de hacerlo cuando parece ver qué sucede dentro de la habitación. Sus ojos se abren en total sorpresa, las palabras mueren en su mente antes de convertirse en una orden de su cerebro y su cuerpo parece entrar en un estado de suspensión parcial.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo parado ahí, mirando lo que parecía ser la más absurda de las situaciones posibles, pero en cuanto recobró el sentido de la realidad, el sentimiento de la ira afloró en él y de un portazo cerró el salón para luego retirarse del lugar; Tal vez así son las dos personas en su interior recapacitaban sobre lo que están haciendo.

_¡Qué inmorales!_

* * *

Lan QiRen había sido citado por la Unidad de Gestión Educativa Local hace un mes aproximadamente, dando como resultado que por primera vez en toda su carrera de docente educativo no asistió a su centro de trabajo. El hombre de edad mayor, fuera de la lista de impopularidad de Cloud Recesses entre los estudiantes, tenía una reputación bastante prestigiada en cuanto al sector educativo, donde había recibido varios reconocimientos en cuanto a esto y esto se vio reflejado cuando recibió una cita La Institución de Educación más importante en Gusu que tenía como fecha un día de clases, una situación que no podría cambiar porque era una oportunidad única.

Este sería el último año que trabajaría enseñando en Cloud Recesses, su contrato finalizado en diciembre y se renovará a los principios del siguiente año como en cada temporada, pero esta vez sería la excepción. Él ya lo había conversado el tema con el Director y no se lo ha tomado tan bien como lo esperado, él fue uno de los cofundadores de este colegio, no era para menos.

Hoy tuvo una reunión en donde será su nuevo centro de trabajo, iba a llegar bastante tarde a casa, pero debido a la reunión del Director General se canceló, su entrevista se adelantó y el trámite más rápido de lo que tenía planeado. Lan XiChen le comunicó que debido a un trabajo grupal que se le asignó en la universidad llegaría más tarde y Lan WangJi estaría en casa repasando las lecciones de las clases anteriores.

Saca las llaves de su pantalón y con cuidado abre la puerta, por los asuntos que tuvo pendientes no pudo preparar el almuerzo como siempre lo hizo cada tarde al regresar del colegio junto a sus sobrinos. Suspiró, le había gustado compartir un momento con ellos, últimamente no podría, cada quien tenía temas por resolver, haciendo escasas las situaciones donde los tres se sentaban juntos en una esquina y compartir experiencias de su día al día.

Dejando su larga chaqueta en el perchero de la entrada, se quita los zapatos para cambiarlos por unas suaves pantuflas. Entonces, se fija en un curioso detalle que no percibió al entrar. Un par de zapatos escolares negros que no pertenecen a WangJi y que en un principio le parecían realmente desconocidos hasta que vio una peculiar característica en ellos que de inmediato hicieron que sus ideas se conectaran y obtuvieron una respuesta a sus dudas.

No es sorpresa, no en estos últimos meses, que la persona que alguna vez fue un dolor de cabeza para él como docente y persona, ahora fuera de un muchacho completamente diferente luego de que se convertirá en el compañero de carpeta de WangJi, incluso estudian juntos para los exámenes y son los dos primeros puestos en todo su grado. Debió aplicar la misma estrategia con CangSe-ZanRe y sus años de adolescencia y juventud sin haber sido todo un tormento para su paciencia y su pobre barba.

Caminando hasta la sala, no encuentra rastro de ninguno de los dos adolescentes.

Es ... _inusual._

Cuando Wei WuXian viene de visita, su sobrino se lo comunica con anticipación. Incluso si hubiera sido algo de última hora, él habría sido el primero en enterarse. Lan WangJi nunca actuó sin dar a conocer lo que haría. Claramente no había signos de violencia o forcejeo por ningún lado, ni nada que le hiciera sospechar que había ocurrido algo en su ausencia, todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado esta mañana antes de ir a un Cloud Recesses.

Además, esta es la primera semana del mes, hace solo unos días la revisión mensual de trabajos y evaluaciones.

Deja su portafolio sobre el sillón y sube las escaleras que conducen al segundo piso, donde se hallan las habitaciones. Le resultaba curiosa la repentina visita del _ex chico problema_ , rápidamente, la rapidez con la que Wei Ying y su querido sobrino se habían hecho tan cerca, casi inseparables. Lan WangJi nunca fue una persona muy apegada a las personas de su entorno, salvo, su propia familia.

Se acerca a la que corresponde como la puerta del cuarto del menor de los hermanos Lan. Esperó unos segundos y no tuvieron éxito.

_¿Por qué especificó que debió llegar un poco más tarde?_

Su mano resbala y en vez de dar un golpe suave sobre la dura superficie de madera, la empuja y termina abriendo de golpe la habitación, mostrando lo que hay en su interior.

Sobre la alfombra al pie de la cama, el siempre correcto y prístino estudiante de cuarto grado apoyaba su espalda sobre el lado lateral del grueso colchón y sobre él, el cuerpo sentado a ahorcadas de otro muchacho se aferraba a la espalda contraria. Ambos muchachos perdidos en su mundo y en el intenso beso que poco a poco los dejaba sin aire. Obligados a separarse para seguir respirando, con avidez sus bocas encontraron un nuevo pasatiempo.

Marcas rojizas aparecieron sobre la blanca piel del cuello de la persona que se encuentra en la posición superior, quien intenta concentrarse en despojar de aquella molesta camisa a su compañero, se detuvo en cuanto a las grandes manos del chico de abajo pasaban lentamente de aferrarse a su cintura a apretar con fuerza sus glúteos y amasarlos.

La ropa era muy molesta, lo cual solo intensificó el movimiento frenético de las caderas de ambos muchachos.

No pudo soportar más aquella terrible tortura y mientras abrazaba la ancha espalda del entusiasmado chico debajo de él, gimió su nombre como un acto de liberación ante las excitantes sensaciones que sus apasionadas acciones le provocaban.

-¡Lan Zhan!

-Wei Ying.

Un ruido sordo rompió su arremolinada atmosfera de pasión. Sus cuerpos se congelaron y se separaron casi de inmediato en cuanto cobraron el sentido del mundo real.

Tendido sobre el suelo, está el inerte de Lan QiRen, mientras que parece botar una extraña sustancia blanca de su boca y murmura algunas palabras inentendibles. Ambos adolescentes aun con el uniforme del colegio, arreglan sus des coordenadas vestimentas mientras intenta calmar su aceleración respiración y sus desenfrenados latidos. Se acercan al hombre mayor, esperando que no haya sufrido un paro cardíaco ante la _fuerte escena_ que tuvo que presenciar.

Mojados con cuidado el pesado cuerpo del desmayado profesor, colocándolo boca arriba. Sus labios se movían incesantes, queriendo decir algo.

Con cuidado de no lastimarlo, el alcalde de ambos estudiantes se aproximará para verificar el pulso de su tío seguido constante. Sin esperarlo, Lan QiRen se registró de su sitio, buscó al causante de su cólera y lo indicado.

-¡WEI WUXIAN!

Para nuevamente perder el conocimiento.

-¡Tío!

-¿Quees que podríamos llamar a una ambulancia?

* * *

_**¿Qué tal?**_

_**Volvió con otro sistema operativo, lo que una anécdota puede hacer.**_

_**Basado en hechos reales tergiversados por mi macabra mente (?)**_

_**Si, esto no está ambientado en una UA de una China moderna ni nada por el estilo, es más algo basado en como son los colegios de acá, más o menos. Así que determinados lugares y costumbres son muy occidentales, propias del colegio donde estudié. Se me hizo divertido adaptarlo a un ambiente así, no me maten, tengo una madre enferma, un padre que vive en un basurero y una camada de hermani -... Ah, no. Esto no es Shrek je je je.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado uu y se divirtiera aunque sea un poco.**_

_**Grazie ~**_


	2. Capítulo especial

**Esto es amor real. Tranquilo, tío.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cambiando el pijama por ropa para estar en casa, Wei WuXian olvidó mirar el reloj de su mesita de noche, dejando descansar tranquilo a Jiang Cheng en la cama superior de la litera que compartían. Luego de aquel _pequeño_ descubrimiento por parte del muchacho del eterno ceño fruncido, la relación entre ellos cambió _ligeramente_, todo seguía siendo como siempre, excepto que ahora, su mejor amigo sabía las razones de las llegadas tardías a casa luego del colegio, sus repentinas desapariciones en los recreos, las extrañas marcas en su cuerpo y porque ponderaba tanto a Lan WangJi.

Como pocas veces en su vida, Wei Ying se propuso a ser lo más silencioso posible y no anunciar a medio vecindario que ya había despertado; los vecinos de aquí daban la impresión de tener un cierto tipo de obsesión con respecto al orden y la paz, un aspecto que causaba bastante fricción con la energéticas y bulliciosas costumbres de la nueva familia inquilina.

Salió de la habitación y lo primero que percibió fue un delicioso aroma que provenía del cuarto de cocina. El sol se asomaba temeroso por las montañas como cada amanecer y el entusiasta muchacho sentía como el hambre se apoderaba de su cuerpo con cada paso que daba para llegar al cuarto donde la magia más grande del mundo se llevaba a cabo.

-¡Hermana!

Jiang YanLi permaneció concentrada en los vegetales que iba cortando pese al repentino susto y con cuidado de no sufrir ningún accidente, prestó atención a su pequeño hermano que acababa de llegar.

-A-Xian.

El intrépido muchacho se mostró contento de ver como su adorada hermana tenía una expresión de tranquilidad y cariño en su rostro, muy diferente a como era hasta hace un año atrás, donde la enfermedad solo ensombrecía y opacaba las dulces facciones femeninas.

El clima húmedo de la ciudad portuaria de Yunmeng afectaba en gran medida la salud de la hija mayor de la familia Jiang, requiriendo inhaladores y medicamentos para calmar la imperturbable tos que estremecía su cuerpo todas las mañanas. Debido a que la enfermedad aún no se encontraba en una fase más grave, el cambio de clima había sido una de las opciones más saludables y con ello, mudarse de su querido hogar en la ciudad costera fue una decisión que se tuvo que tomar.

Fue así, que antes del comienzo del año escolar, quienes siempre tuvieron como hogar el distrito de Yunmeng, se mudaron a la tranquila ciudad de Gusu, que a diferencia de su antigua residencia, estaba rodeada de grandes montañas cubiertas de nieve e infinitas extensiones de flora.

-¡Huele delicioso!

Jiang YanLi rio suavemente ante el entusiasmo de su hermano menor, quién no perdió tiempo y con avidez revisó la humeante olla que reposaba en las hornillas de la rustica cocina, sus ojos brillaron al descubrir el sabroso contenido y se deleitó con el exquisito aroma. Regresó al lado de la joven mujer y la observó mientras ella seguía cortando las verduras.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, hermana?

Ella lo miró, era una situación inusual. Por lo general ella siempre se encontraba sola en la cocina cuando preparaba el desayuno y no era hasta que todo estaba listo y servido que recién entablaba una conversación con alguno de sus padres o hermanos. Su horario para dormir difería bastante del resto de miembros de la familia. Además esta era época de vacaciones escolares.

-A-Xian, ¿no es muy temprano para estar despierto?

Wei WuXian dejó de pelar las vainas de loto secas. Su hermana lo observó curiosa y pareció ver como el desordenado flequillo cubría lo que asemejaba a una mirada que evitaba ser vista, demostrando una pizca de vergüenza.

* * *

La primera vez que llegó a Cloud Recesses, una enorme muralla de piedra le dio la bienvenida, en ella se podía ver palabras talladas finamente, también conocidas como las Reglas de Conducta y Disciplina como indicaba su encabezado. El tío Jiang los llevó a Jiang Cheng y él para que pudieran conocer el que sería su nuevo colegio y familiarizarse con él, quizá también evitar futuros carteles de búsqueda pegados por todos lados donde sus fotos fueran el principal centro de atención.

Su nueva Institución Educativa era tan grande como Lotus Pier, aunque sin la prestigiosa vista al mar luego de escalar una de las paredes, en su lugar, un gran árbol de limonero crecía detrás del colegio.

Como cualquier habitante de Gusu, él había escuchado hablar de Cloud Recesses, llegando a la conclusión de que parecía más un reformatorio que un colegio, aunque creyó leer por ahí que antes este fue un colegio religioso dedicado al adoctrinamiento de futuros curas y monjas. Quizá por eso lo habían inscrito ahí y Jiang Cheng se encargaría de asegurarse que no se metiera en problemas antes de acabar el primer bimestre, al menos.

El primer día de clases llegó en un parpadeo, pronto se vio vistiendo el uniforme característico de Gusu y una mochila en el hombro, listo para comenzar una nueva etapa. Ese día no puedo dormir mucho por la emoción y sorprendió a su querida hermana mientras ella preparaba el desayuno.

Las viejas costumbres eran difíciles de olvidar y más si habían formado parte de toda su vida hasta ahora, quince años era bastante. No conocía a nadie y todos parecían tan inmersos en su propio mundo cuando ingresó en su nuevo salón de clases. No tuvo mejor idea que molestar a Jiang Cheng, pegó un papel en su espalda donde había escrito la típica broma, no pudo guardar mucho tiempo el secreto y antes de saberlo su mejor amigo exclamaba que quería partirle las piernas.

En medio de todo el bullicio que formaba, se dio cuenta que varias caras curiosas lo observaban y eso lo animó más, sin percatarse que un nuevo alumno había ingresado al salón y que una mirada era dirigida a él con desaprobación.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Lan WangJi resultó ser el blanco perfecto para sus bromas.

Lan Zhan y él intercambiaron palabras por primera vez, si es que podía llamarlo así, cuando él y Jiang Cheng fueron presentados frente a todos en la primera clase del primer día. Wei WuXian observaba inquieto a todos aquellos con los que compartiría nuevas aventuras y de entre todos, su vista se detuvo en un chico en particular. Este parecía mantenerse absorto en su pequeño libro de poesías y no interesarle lo que ocurría a su alrededor, cuando tuvo el permiso para regresar a su lugar, pasó por la fila donde se encontraba el desinteresado muchacho y manteniendo una cautela propia de él, susurró.

-¿No es un libro erótico?

Desde entonces, parecía que el mundo confabulaba a su favor, o en su contra, porque no había día que no estuviera cerca del correcto y educado estudiante de cuarto, y momento que no desaprovechara en hacerle una que otra broma, sólo para ver como aquellas hermosas facciones se contraían en un signo de enojo o alguna expresión distinta a la indiferencia de siempre. Nunca entendió porque Lan WangJi no presentó su queja ante el tutor asesor sobre ser molestado por él, si tanto era el disgusto que le causaba, no había razón para no presentar una queja sobre él. Wei WuXian lo sabía, no gozaba de una buena reputación y no era sorpresa que hubiera sido llamado a la oficina del supervisor de grado en más de una oportunidad, en Lotus Pier era así.

Pero aunque sabía lo que podría provocar, no quería dejar de hacerlo. Hacer enojar al alumno con el primer puesto de todo el grado era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos y no iba a dejar de hacerlo a menos que este le dijera que debía parar. Era por eso, la relación de ambos se hizo conocida entre todos sus compañeros y cualquiera que los veía juntos, huía tan pronto veía la posibilidad. Nadie quería verse involucrado en alguna escena macabra llena de sangre.

Entonces.

¿Cómo fue que aquellas travesuras sin pizca de malicia fueron convirtiéndose en algo más que una forma para molestar al siempre correcto Lan WangJi?

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

El mes por motivo de aniversario de la fundación de Cloud Recesses dio inicio y junto a ello, una serie de actividades en su conmemoración, todas con la finalidad de estrechar los lazos de compañerismo y amistad entre sus estudiantes.

Faltaba una semana para la ceremonia principal y el salón del 4º "D" organizó como principal actividad un viaje de excursión como premio a seguir manteniéndose primeros en el rancking bimestral de su grado.

El distrito de Caiyi, un pequeño poblado ubicado en la frontera de la provincia de Gusu, un valle al pie de las montañas, también conocido por ser el principal destino turístico porque en el pasado fue la sede principal de la antigua civilización que fueron los antepasados de los habitantes de Gusu, fue el objetivo del bus donde iban los estudiantes de Cloud Recesses.

Sus pertenencias fueron desempacadas en la cabaña que alquilaron como hospedaje por el fin de semana que estarían allí y rápidamente se dispusieron de parejas entre compañeros de carpeta por decisión unánime de la mayoría para distribuir las habitaciones y el resto de actividades.

A las afueras del pequeño pueblo se encontraba el museo arqueológico inmerso entre la frondosa vegetación y geografía propia de su ubicación, siendo su principal punto de atención en este pequeño viaje, una forma de hacer más _entretenida_ la siguiente clase de Historia según palabras de su tutor asesor.

Su viejo profesor había organizado un recorrido grupal por los principales atractivos turísticos de Caiyi antes de llegar al punto principal de aquel viaje, al ser una pueblo rural con pequeñas calles angostas cubiertas de piedra y tierra, el uso de transporte era prácticamente nulo y tuvieron que movilizarse caminando. Por suerte para sus compañeros, el clima en ese momento difería bastante a cuando arribaron en el pequeño pueblo, tan pronto el astro rey hizo acto de presencia en su campo de visión, desapareció entre las esponjosas nubes que lentamente comenzaban a cubrir el cielo en su totalidad.

Quedó como un acuerdo reunirse en el punto de encuentro dentro de dos horas para ir a la visita programada en el museo. Ni bien se terminó de mencionar las condiciones a considerar, el co-fundador de Cloud Recesses se encontró solo en medio de la multitud, incluso su sobrino había desaparecido de su vista.

-¡Mira esto, Lan Zhan!

En algún momento sus compañeros de clase fueron reemplazados por pobladores que realizaban sus actividades diarias, no recibió un aviso anticipado, sólo el fuerte agarre en su antebrazo y pronto se vio así mismo y su introvertido acompañante en la entrada de la feria artesanal del histórico lugar.

-¡Lan Zhan! ¡Mírame!

Wei Ying conversaba animado con un vendedor, el cual que no perdía la oportunidad para promocionar sus productos y convencerlo de adquirir algunos de ellos.

-¿Qué le parece este, joven amo?

El pequeño artículo en su mano era parecido a uno que había visto usar a su querida hermana cuando se alistaba para ir a una cita con el odioso niño mimado de la familia Jin, pero a diferencia de lo que ya sabía, nunca la vio usando este tono de color. No sabía si resaltaría bien la belleza de Jiang YanLi, para eso necesitaba probarlo, podría hacerlo consigo mismo pero no llevaba un espejo para saber cómo quedó y por lo que parecía, el vendedor tampoco tenía uno. Entonces, escuchó unos suaves pasos detrás de él.

-Es un color muy bonito, a su novia le gustará.

Girando sobre su propio eje, el travieso muchacho tomó un poco de la rojiza pintura del pequeño frasco con sus dedos y sin siquiera pensarlo, estaba esparciendo color en los suaves labios del chico que ahora se encontraba frente a él, que ante la inesperada acción no reaccionó, el tiempo pareció detenerse en su propio cuerpo.

Una sonrisa complacida se formó en su rostro.

_Hermoso._

Observó cómo poco a poco las congeladas facciones mostraban emociones, el ceño fruncido, la sorpresa y luego la molestia en la mirada, incluso llegó percibir un ligero enrojecimiento en las puntas de los oídos.

-¡Ridículo!

Y sin decir más, vio como el sobrino de Lan QiRen caminaba en una dirección opuesta en la que llegó, adentrándose más y más entre la abarrotada multitud.

-¡Llevaré este, señor!

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

-¡Lan Zhan, espera!

No importaba cuan fuerte gritara o lo rápido que corriera, nada parecía detener al prestigioso alumno, que se escabullía fácilmente entre los pobladores. Wei WuXian no lo entendía, ¿acaso Lan WangJi flotaba? A veces solía presentar un aspecto taciturno, sí, pero no era ningún ente paranormal, de eso está seguro.

Solo bastó que una enorme carreta se interpusiera en su camino para perderlo de vista y encontrarse solo en medio de personas que nunca había visto en su vida y en un lugar que apenas conocía. Preguntó por su compañero, lo buscó en todos los puestos por los que pasaron, lo llamó a viva voz pidiendo que lo disculpara aún a costa de las miradas extrañas que se dirigían a él, nada funcionó. Lan Zhan no respondió y no apareció.

Al final de transcurso por la feria artesanal se hallaba un frondoso bosque, este era el límite del pequeño pueblo, luego de ahí, sólo habían montañas. Se veía como un lugar tranquilo y silencioso, tan diferente a la bulliciosa feria.

_Quizá..._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Tan inmerso estuvo en sus propios pensamientos que no se percató del momento en que se convirtió en uno solo junto a la abundante vegetación, perdiendo el sentido de la orientación, porque por más que tratara de seguir cualquier rastro para salir de aquel lugar, siempre volvía al mismo árbol hueco con marcas en toda su corta superficie.

Mientras intentaba pensar en una solución, escuchó el estridente sonido de grandes rocas deslizarse y seguidamente, un aullido a lo lejos. Tal vez el hecho de que los arboles fueran tan altos que cubrían la vista del cielo provocaba que todo repentinamente se volviera más oscuro o había sido lo suficientemente despistado en no darse cuenta del tiempo transcurrido y que una tormenta era lo que se avecinaba.

Los aullidos comenzaron a incrementarse y escucharse más cercanos, Wei WuXian dejó de pensar con claridad y el pánico dominó su raciocinio. Él tenía un miedo terrible hacia los perros o cualquier animal que se pareciera. Olvidó la razón por la que terminó perdido y que debió regresar al punto de encuentro con todos sus compañeros para la visita en el museo, sólo quería que aquellos odiosos sonidos lo dejaran en paz.

Él debía salir de ahí.

No tardó mucho en sentir como finas gotas caían desde lo alto, la lluvia había comenzado. El aire se volvió más frío, el viento comenzó a soplar y los escalofríos fueron apoderándose de su cuerpo. Apoyándose en un árbol para no desmoronarse, oyó el ruido de pisadas que lentamente comenzaban a multiplicarse y retumbar como un molesto mantra en su cabeza. Su corazón latió desenfrenado.

Se miró a sí mismo y sintió su cuerpo frío. Su ropa empezaba a humedecer y su piel a adherirse a ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?

Divagó en su confusa mente y no halló nada que le causara alivio, por el contrario, con cada minuto que transcurría se sentía más perdido y sus sentidos se desorientaron. Nada parecía tener sentido.

Un espeluznante grito se oyó por todo el territorio verdoso, camuflándose entre los retumbantes sonidos de las nubes.

Lan WangJi estaba parado ahí, cerca de él, todavia con su mano suspendida en el aire, justo en el área que había tocado para llamar su atención, cuando él mismo pegó un grito en el cielo debido al enorme susto ocasionado.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Wei WuXian recordó ser arropado bajo suaves sábanas y atendido con un trato gentil y cálido. Su cuerpo había sido asaltado por una fiebre muy feroz, muy probablemente el porcentaje de agua en su cerebro se evaporó y sus neuronas terminaron por fundirse, provocando que empezara a alucinar porque sólo así podría explicar la razón de que Lan Zhan lo observara como si fuera su posesión más valiosa en la faz de la Tierra cuando este creía que seguía durmiendo por la alta temperatura corporal, o eso al menos era lo que quería creer.

El resto del tiempo correspondiente al recorrido lo pasó en cama, recuperándose del violento resfriado que lo azotó. Jiang Cheng lo visitó durante su estancia como enfermo, diciendo lo patético que se veía y lo débil que se convirtió su cuerpo, siendo que en Yunmeng nunca padeció de alguna enfermedad aunque siempre estuvo expuesto a situaciones propensas a contraer afecciones. También le pareció ver como su hermano frunció el ceño al ver a Lan WangJi entrar en el cuarto, claro está también era su habitación y quién lo estaba cuidando; además de una casi imperceptible muestra de disgusto cuando su compañero de cuarto colocó toallas húmedas sobre su frente y él no pudo evitar estremecerse a gusto por el suave toque.

Los días posteriores a ello, recuperó su fragante salud y energética vitalidad, volvió a ser el problemático y extrovertido muchacho que todos conocían, haciendo renegar al viejo Lan QiRen por sus indisciplinadas acciones y provocando a su compañero de carpeta con desvergonzados actos, mas nadie al parecer notó el sutil brillo en la mirada que dirigía hacia su imperturbable objetivo y la pequeña sonrisa atontada que emergía en su rostro luego de escuchar como su nombre sonaba en la voz grave de Lan WangJi.

Entonces, no debería ser incorrecto que de pronto quisiera hacer caso a los regaños de su tutor asesor, como siempre escuchó desde el primer bimestre e incluso la primera vez que se conocieron cuando el hombre mayor hizo una visita a Lotus Pier y la fricción entre ellos se evidenció en el primer instante al descubrirlo trepando uno de los muros porque el balón con el que jugaba junto a sus compañero salió del recinto educativo. Aun si eso significaba estudiar junto a Lan WangJi en la privacidad de su habitación.

Jiang Cheng no dijo nada al escuchar que esta vez no iría junto a él y Nie HuaiSang rumbo a casa y a cambio se quedaría esperando a Lan Zhan para ir a casa de este último con el propósito de estudiar para los exámenes de fin de bimestre. Ambos amigos lo miraron preguntándole si hablaba con seriedad, cierto era el hecho que Wei WuXian era un estudiante que no podía mantenerse en un solo lugar y prestar atención fácilmente, pero él era un genio que no requería de mucho esfuerzo para aprender y desarrollar los conocimientos mejor que nadie.

Ignorando la incredulidad presente en las miradas de sus compañeros de bromas, esperó pacientemente en el árbol de limonero tras Cloud Recesses. Pese a estar en el mismo salón y salir a la mismo momento, el sobrino de Lan QiRen tuvo que quedarse un tiempo más para entregar al profesor de área los trabajos recogidos a final de clase. Nunca imaginó que estar en la casa de la familia Lan, almorzando junto al hermano mayor y tío de Lan Zhan fuera una situación incómoda, no era un sentimiento de no sentirse a gusto donde estaba al no encajar con tantas etiquetas y formalidades, era la idea de pensar que esto se veía muy formal, demasiado formal, como si hubiera sido presentado a su futura familia política.

-¡Wei Ying!

Dando suaves palmadas en su espalda, Lan WangJi trató de que la respiración de su acompañante volviera a la normalidad. Wei Ying tosía en un intento de recuperar el ritmo de su habitual respiración, calmándose poco a poco gracias a su ayuda.

-Gracias, Lan Zhan.

Debido al esfuerzo requerido, pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en las orillas de sus ojos, descendiendo por sus mejillas al liberar la tensión por la que pasó, pero nunca llegaron a caer porque fueron detenidas ante el delicado toque en su rostro, el menor de los Lan estaba limpiando las minúsculas gotas con sus dedos mientras acunaba su rostro con su otra mano. Wei WuXian sintió la repentina falta de aire al verse embelesado por la imagen que se proyectaba frente a él.

¿Por qué Lan Zhan lo miraba con tanta devoción?

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

El prestigioso alumno en el primer lugar de todo cuarto año nunca fue una persona que anhelara el contacto con otras personas, salvo su propia familia, aunque este también era muy escaso y en raras ocasiones. El nuevo alumno transferido de Lotus Pier rompió todos aquellos esquemas no dichos invadiendo su espacio personal descaradamente y susurrando palabras desvergonzadas en su oído que solo provocaban vergüenza en él y el escepticismo de no creer que alguien en Cloud Recesses pudiera tener tal comportamiento. En un comienzo estos actos tan impúdicos solamente fueron compensados con su desentendimiento, pero al transcurrir el tiempo se vio envuelto en la complicidad de estas acciones. Su consciencia repetía en su mente la lista de las reglas que estaba rompiendo al dar una respuesta al tenue roce en su piel y ser más consciente de los arremolinados sentimientos que se manifestaban en el latir de su corazón cuando Wei Ying estaba cerca de él.

-Me gustas.

Fue citado en el árbol de limonero al salir de clases, no tuvo tiempo de pedir una explicación ante la reunión tan precipitada, Wei WuXian desapareció de su campo de visión. Y ese día, ninguna tarea o examen fue programado para los posteriores días que eran la razón principal por la que sus encuentros luego de clases se daban.

-Me gustas. Me gustas mucho, Lan Zhan.

Los puños apretados con fuerza que sostenían las orillas de su chaleco, las brillantes pupilas grises y el grácil sonrojo en sus pómulos describían la representación del chico que estaba frente a él. Admiró las cualidades del rostro masculino que pronto comenzaba a mostrar indicios de los cambios traídos por la adolescencia a una fase más madura. Wei Ying siempre fue hermoso y su excéntrica personalidad solo agregaba más belleza a su deslumbrante existencia.

Sin embargo, todos estos pensamientos solo permanecieron en su consciencia y ante la falta de una respuesta o el indicio de una reacción a las palabras dichas fue interpretado erróneamente.

Wei WuXian lo entendía, él no esperaba una respuesta alentadora después de todo, únicamente quería expresar el sentimiento que embargaba por completo su cuerpo y mente cada vez que veía a Lan Zhan, después de todo, el siempre inmaculado alumno no era el tipo de persona que tuviera este tipo de interés en un hombre y dada las circunstancias en que se desarrolló su relación... Antes que pudiera salir de aquella tensa situación, una mano sujetó su muñeca. No podía ser sólo su imaginación, ¿o sí?

-Tú también.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y regresó su vista hacia el agraciado muchacho que luchaba por expresar sus emociones abiertamente.

-Te quiero, Wei Ying.

La colisión entre sus labios demostró el ansioso encuentro que tanto ambiciaban sus corazones, la sincronía no era perfecta pero la dedicación compensó su falta de experiencia, era su primer beso. El tacto sobre los labios de Lan WangJi era tan suave como la oportunidad en que los tocó con sus dedos para esparcir un poco de lápiz labial.

* * *

Su relación amorosa se mantuvo bajo secreto hasta encontrar el momento adecuado para contarlo a sus allegados, ellos mismos aún asimilaban esta nueva etapa en sus vidas, mas no se arrepentían de su decisión.

Ambos eran un par de muchachos enamorados en una edad donde el periodo de la adolescencia estaba en todo su esplendor. Tanto los cambios físicos y psicológicos se hicieron presentes en sus cuerpos y mentes y junto a ellos la curiosidad por conocer y experimentar lo que sólo habían leído y visto en libros y páginas web.

Los besos fueron más habituales, siempre y cuando no hubiera nadie a su alrededor, los sutiles toques y caricias en las manos bajo las carpetas fueron su muestra más audaz frente a otras personas y en la privacidad de una habitación siempre usando como excusa el estudiar juntos (aunque si lo hacían) desataban todo aquello que estaban conteniendo por temor a ser descubiertos, siendo cuidadosos de cerrar bien la puerta y no hacer tanto ruido. Sin embargo, existían casos donde no podían soportar el tiempo de estar separados, como la ocasión que fueron descubiertos por Jiang Cheng. Wei WuXian solo planeaba molestar un poco a su novio tras ir al salón de clases para sacar su botella de agua, mas no contó con un contraataque directo a su corazón que termino con ellos dos sumergidos en su burbuja de amor. Jiang Cheng evitó verlo a la cara por una semana.

El día que llevaron a Lan QiRen al hospital y este recobrara el conocimiento, tuvieron una larga charla. Lan WangJi fue castigado por sus indisciplinadas acciones sin pensar, el viejo tutor asesor no había criado a su sobrino para ser todo un rufián que olvidara sus modales, un tiempo de confinamiento en su habitación luego de clases para meditar sus actos fue la sanción, mas no prohibió la relación que tenía con el revoltoso chico a su lado, aunque le desagradara el hecho de ver a su querido WangJi con otro hombre, no podía negar que desde algún tiempo su sobrino se veía más radiante y que para su desgracia era Wei Ying el causante de tal estado. Aunque advirtió a ambos adolescentes que mientras él estuviera presente no quería volver a ser testigo de otra escena tan lubrica y por el respeto a la familia, no lo hicieran perder la cara frente a otras personas.

Wei WuXian rio discretamente al recordar la montaña rusa de emociones y sentimientos que fue el año pasado que llegaron a Gusu. Jiang YanLi lo observaba enternecida, desde que supo que su pequeño hermanito estaba en un romance con Lan WangJi, estuvo ahí para él, para escuchar todos sus desconciertos y apoyarlo en todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, ella sabía que esa relación no sería fácil de llevar. Sus padre no lo sabían aun, pero su madre sospechaba algo. Solo ella y Jian Cheng sabían de su relación.

-A-Xian, ¿saldrás hoy también?

Como cada día luego de terminar el año escolar y estar en vacaciones de verano, los dos adolescentes enamorados se encontraban para pasar juntos el día. No obstante hoy era un día especial, muy especial.

-¡Claro!

Hoy presentaría formalmente a Lan Zhan como su pareja ante su familia.

* * *

_Tu padre dice que yo no,  
no puedo hacerte bien,  
dice que soy un impostor,  
te quiere proteger._

_Déjalo, está bien así,_

_(Esto es amor real, tranquilo, papá),  
sé lo que quiero para mí,  
(esto es amor real, tranquilo, papá)._

_Cuando tu padre se enteró,  
se puso a delirar,  
gritaba cosas sin razón,  
fueron al hospital._

_Déjalo, está bien así,  
(esto es amor real, tranquilo, papá),  
déjalo, ya elegí._

* * *

**N.A.: Si lo ponemos desde el punto de vista de LWJ, el titulo seria "Tu padre", porque JFM lo va a matar en cuanto sepa que está con su hijo. **

**Para las personas que esperaban el capítulo especial donde se relata cómo se enamoraron este par de tortolos y nunca perdieron la fe (aunque yo sí), este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes. **

**No sé si el demonio se apoderó de mi alma pero al fin terminé con esto, lo tenía escrito hasta la mitad pero sentía que era demasiado soso y le di un tiempo hasta ayer que lo revisé y lo pude continuar. Honestamente, no esperaba terminarlo y menos con esta cantidad de palabras, soy un asco relatando romance y auto-beteándome, perdón por alguna incongruencia que puedan encontrar, aquí ya es un nuevo día y según yo esto ya está bien. **

**¡Gracias a todos por leer! **

**Besos. **


End file.
